


Insecure Trickster

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Yoon Jeonghan, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Sad Yoon Jeonghan, Wish me luck, Yelling, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: "Why do you like to tease the others so much Jeonghan?""Jeonghan just likes to be an annoying pain in our A**es."This received a heavy laugh from Seungkhwan and snickers from everyone else .Heck, even Jeonghan snickered at this. Because it was funny. Because it was a joke. Because you don't get butt hurt over something that was said for a laugh.OrJeonghan goes a little too far with his pranks, and once he starts realizing it he starts getting super insecure about everything.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Insecure Trickster

"Why do you like to tease the others so much Jeonghan?"

When the interviewer asked this question, it didn't have quite of an impact as it would a week later.

Given that the managers prefer if everyone gave simple, to the point, but informative replies, Jeonghan would have replied with something along the lines of "oh it's so fun torturing my brother's" or even something shorter like "why not?" And that's all he'd need to say, easily getting to the point and being well around the time limit to please the managers. Because that's all there was to it.

Jeonghan likes to tease the members, and they still love him even with his devilish behaviour. It just makes Jeonghan, Jeonghan.

But he didn't even get to respond to his own question before Hoshi spoke up saying that "Jeonghan just likes to be an annoying pain in our A**es."

This received a heavy laugh from Seungkhwan and snickers from everyone else .

Heck, even Jeonghan snickered at this. Because it was funny. Because it was a joke. Because you don't get butt hurt over something that was said for a laugh.

Infact he even felt proud of the response Hoshi had given. He took pride in being able to mess with his members, to show his love for them. That's just who he was.

\---

One of Jeonghans favourite things to do was ask Dino "Who's my baby?" Dino would always roll his eyes and mumble the response "I'm your baby." But it was okay, they'd laugh afterwards, it was only teasing.

Unfortunately today was not the day to tease. Everyone was in a sour mood. Their concerts were pushed to 2 weeks earlier, and they weren't ready. They were working their butts off to regain lost time, and there was no time to rest anymore. Everyone was exhausted. 

Jeonghan was always known to be a little more protective of his members than everyone else. He always wanted to make them happy, and would be sad of they were sad. Maybe that's why he liked teasing them so much, to get a smile out of them.

But today was different, and he knew they were all so tired, but it hurt to see everyone so worn out. So he had to try.

Jeonghan went up to his Maknae and lightly tapped on his shoulder giving a cheeky smile, before asking "Who's my baby?"

"Not now hyung." Dino said quietly, sitting down to play a game on his phone. He was sweaty, sore and not in the mood to make much talk with his other band members. 

Jeonghan should have known that. Jeonghan should have known that. Jeonghan did know that. Is is bad that he wanted to tease him more?

"Dinoooo" Jeonghan whined, as he plopped himself besides Dino who was absolutely crushing it in Geometry Dash.

"What Han-hyung." Dino said with a bit of an attitude.

"Who's my baby?" Jeonghan stated overly sweet, leaning in Dino's side.

"Stop it" Dino huffed, immediately scooting away.

"Just say it, you know the answer." Jeonghan said quite passive aggressively, inching closer to his Maknae.

"No!" Was all Dino said, with a bit of force this time. He set his phone aside, no longer worrying about beating his high score, as he was no longer in the mood to be patient with anything; whether it be a game or a person. 

He pried Jeonghan off of his side only for Jeonghan to flop back down and whine dramatically, "Whyyy nottttt?"

"Just leave alone, okay!" Dino shouted fuming, getting up and going somewhere where he couldn't be bothered, where he could maybe get some shut eye before they had to start up more strenuous practicing.

"Well someone's grouchy." Jeonghan mumbled, getting out his phone to take pictures of himself, like nothing happened. Because honestly, nothing did happen. He wasn't bothered by Dino not wanting to be playful today, he understood. And things were left as that.

"Don't bother him any more today, he's tired okay." Jeonghan heard Wonwoo remind him, as they headed to practice for the rest of the day. 

"All of us are but whatever." Jeonghan mumbled under his breath.

"Then just take a nap and leave us alone." Wonwoo bit back, just as quiet but purposefully clear to hear.

Let it be said that those 2 did not talk the rest of the day.

A couple days later, and the members of Seventeen finally had a break from practice, and were going to have a small amusement park to themselves.

Considering how tired everyone was, it seemed that they were all enjoying themselves rather well. Even Woozi was excited to go on the huge swing sets so they could have aesthetic pictures tooken of them for their next comeback.

There were a few mishaps however, when going on that one ride that shoots you up real fast then drops you down, DK lost a shoe. 

Everyone got a kick out of it. 

Once they were off the ride, Hoshi teasingly bent down to show DK how to properly tie a shoe so they wouldn't fall off.

Seungkhwan kept pointing out random places that DKs shoes would be when they were trying to find it.

"IT'S OVER HERE DK, I FOUND IT."

"No you didn't, that's an empty cup."

"Oops my bad, what did it look like again?"

Seeing everyone goof off like this made Jeonghan happy. Seeing everyone smile for a change, when everything has been work work work, was the best feeling in the world for him. He had an idea to tease DK more, to make them even happier.

Every ride they went on after that, DK would take his slightly bigger sized shoes off, and place them by the side. And everytime, Jeonghan would be there to move them to a weird place. DK caught on fast, and knew who the culprit was. Although he was quite mad, DK was kind enough to laugh about it the first few times, but when Jeonghan placed them on top of a ledge, and they fell off, that was the last straw.

"Hyung, where are my shoes. This isn't funny!"

"They were right here, I swear!"

"Well they're not here now wisea**."

Lucky for them, Seongcheol saw them lying on the ground, and Wonwoo ran down the stairs to grab them before a fight could escalate any further.

"Don't touch my shoes ever again Jeonghan." DK said bitterly, forgetting the honourifics, and giving him a look.

"Relax, relax, we found your shoes alright, it won't happen again." Jeonghan said putting his hands up defensively. Truthfully he knew what he did was going too far, but he was too stubborn for his own good to admit it now.

"They found my shoes." DK glared.

Right after, Joshua quickly changed the subject, as he recommended they should all ride the bumper carts he saw not too far from there.

And thanks to his quick thinking, they were all once again smiling and happy, and having fun.

Jeonghan may have felt bad for what he did, so he thought maybe he could try another way to lift his brothers spirits up. No more teasing today, but cheating was always entertaining and fun to do.

Unfortunately there were only 5 golf carts, so not everyone could go at a time. 

Vernon, DK, Seunghwan and Seungcheol raced eachother first.

Then Joshua, Dino, Wonwoo and Woozi went.

And the last people to ride were: Hoshi, The 8, Mingyu, Jun and Jeonghan.

At the beginning Jeonghan attempted to race correctly. 

It was safe to say he wouldn't be in last place, because Hoshi with his height difference, was having trouble reaching the pedals so his only competitors were the traffic cones at this point.

But once Jeonghan kept battling between 3rd place with Jun, he decided that 1st place sounded like a better option. 

At first his sharp turns inbetween the paths weren't very noticeable to anyone except the not so caring Jun, but once he caught up with Mingyu and The 8, head to head in the lead, things started to get heated.

Jeonghan took a huge noticable cut across the racetrack, and skidded next to Mingyu, this unfortunately scared the younger and made him slam on his breaks, loosing his chance to win. Once Jeonghan got rid of Mingyu, he tried catching up to The 8 for the rest of the race, but it was almost the end of the lap.

In the end he accepted his fate as 2nd place winner, and called it a day.

When he was unbuckling himself to get out of the car and brag about his success, he noticed someone was there waiting for him, and they didn't look very pleased.

Jeonghan could understand why Mingyu was not very pleased with him. He did bump into him, cause him to get 4th place, and somehow get him behind Jun. Mingyu had a right to be mad.

Except when Jeonghan looked up to the person waiting for him... It wasn't Mingyu. It was The8. He was mad? For crying out loud, Jeonghan was the reason The8 even won.

"What was that back there?" The8 uncharacteristically yells, tapping his foot on the floor crossing his arms, resembling a disappointed parent after their child sneaks off in the middle of the night.

"Hey, no need to yell, I was just having fun, it's cool." Jeonghan stated trying to reassure his very aggravated band member, as he stepped out of the cart.

"it's cool, IT'S COOL!" THE8 fumed, getting closer to his Hyung. "You could have hurt Mingyu, and you made him fall behind."

"We were just having fun, he's fine... And I let you win." Jeonghan said trying to find a way out of this conversation. He was just having fun.

"WHO CARES WHO WON! He's more mad at you than I am. He thought it would be best if I talked some sense in you! But clearly it's not working!"

Well to Jeonghan it seemed that The8 was the madest someone could get at him currently, he was even getting a tad bit frightened by his younger.

"Okay I get it." Jeonghan says putting his hands up trying to back away, asThe8 just kept stepping closer.

"DO YOU." At this point, Mingyu was towering over Jeonghan, as the poor trickster was trying his best not to trip over anything as he backed away.

"YES, okay I won't do that again." Jeonghan said surrendering, ready for his own personal space and normal paced heart rate back.

"Minghao, I think he's heard enough, let's catch up with the others now and sort this out later." Jun said, pulling The8 away, as Jeonghan let out a sigh. He looked around and saw Hoshi and Mingyu sitting on a planter probably talking about how much they hated Jeonghan or something, he wouldn't know. Jun must have been watching the entire time to monitor things, guess he decided now to interfere. Maybe Jeonghan should have apologized before it was too late, he knew what he was doing was too far, he just... Couldn't hurt his ego like that?

\---

The next few days were filled with more busy scheduling and not so bright faces. This still made Jeonghan sad, however he felt like these past few days he's been sort of a bother, and not making any of his members smile anymore. He decided to stop tricking his members, to stop cheating in games, not participate much in interviews and focus on his own performance in rehearsal to be less of a bother as he could be.

"Hanni, you're really quiet today, are you feeling alright?" SCoups asked concerned.

Leave it to the leader to be so observant and caring of his fellow brother when he's been feeling off for days.

"I'm just quiet sometimes." Jeonghan said swallowing his insecurities. Because truth is he can be quiet sometimes. Because he's allowed to be quiet sometimes. He's allowed to sit back and observe. Maybe he's doing it now... Or maybe he's letting his insecurities get the best of him.

Jeonghan just wanted to be better. No one has yelled at him in 3 days. No one had a problem with him recently... except maybe SCoups.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt Jeonghan to participate a little bit, so no one would get suspicious and worry.

He was getting rather bored of being self conscious all the time.

So that's where he found himself ticking his sleeping members inbetween practice that day. Just a very very small thing that wouldn't cause any harm.

He should have learned his lesson from Dino and DK and Mingyu and The8, but he was too prideful to admit to anything quite yet.

Only Woozi and Vernon were trying to sleep at the moment. They were on opposite ends of the couch, both quietly snoring.

Jeonghan started tickling under Woozi and Vernon's ears interchangeably.

Woozi would grumble and change positions in his sleep, and Vernon would swipe away at Jeonghans hand. Each time Jeonghan would tickle or press harder, trying to gain different reactions. Eventually Woozi just got up, glared at Jeonghan, and found somewhere else to get some shut eye. But when Vernon woke up, he snapped.

"HYUNG STOP, OKAY, LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE." Vernon shouted, standing up. 

"Vernon" SCoups scolded.

"NO SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG, I'M SICK OF IT. I'M TIRED OF JEONGHAN HYUNG ALWAYS MESSING WITH US. IT'S SO ANNOYING, ALL I WANTED WAS SOME SLEEP. I'M JUST SAYING WHAT EVERYONES BEEN THINKING." Vernon shouted, now drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Vernon what's gotten into you." SCoups said shocked.

It was quiet for a moment as no one knew what to do next.

Jeonghans pride was gone, he should appologise, no he needed to apologize.

"I'm..." Don't cry Jeonghan. "I'm sorry." Jeonghan said, fidgeting with his hands, looking down, face turning red from shame and embarrassment. All he wanted to do was make them happy, but now all they were was annoyed.

"I.. I didn't mean to..." He swiped at his face as moisture crept in his eyes. "...be a..." Bother, nuisance, hindrance, waste of space. He huffed, as he knew he was about to break. He needed to get out of there.

Jeonghan swiftly walked away as his exterior was slowly crumbling. When the door closed behind him, he let out a choked sob, and immediately tried to hold it back. He hugged his trembling hands to his side's, as he went down the hallway in search of a room no one could find him.

"What the h*** man." Joshua said in English to the other native English speaker, as he sprinted off to find his distressed doesang.

Jeonghan wasn't doing a good job at holding back his sobs anymore. He couldn't see straight, nor think very well. He reached up to what he was hoping was a doorknob, before Joshua caught up to him. 

He was panicking, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He aggressively jiggled the doorknob for it to be locked.

That only made him cry harder.

"Hanni, Hanni, It's okay." Joshua said, gently grabbing Jeonghans shoulders to pull him away, only for Jeonghan to keep his hand latched on the useless knob.

"Jeonghan, it's okay, let's go, you're okay." Joshua tried to pull Jeonghans hands away, but the Visual just moved his hands up to his mouth to muffle his cries.

Jeonghan then slid to the floor, covering his increasingly red face as Joshua mumbled 'Okay, guess we're on the floor now.' sliding down with him.

Joshua waited as long as the other needed to calm down, before he attempted anything. He knew how the older was. Hanni always looked after the others, not the other way around. The comforter shouldn't need comfort. Except he did, everyone needs comfort from time to time.

After some time Jeonghans tears lessened to sniffles as he removed his hands from his face to rest at his side. This is when Joshua decided to speak.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" Joshua ghosted his hand over Jeonghans back, hesitantly, but initially deciding to give him comfort in rubbing his back after all.

"I'm sorry." Jeonghan whispered so soft, Joshua barely caught into it.

"Why are you sorry Hanni?"

"Seungcheol asked if I.. if I was okay.. and then I tr...tr.. I wanted you to be happy.. e.. everyone... but I..both.. bothered everyone. And now.. everyone's mad." Jeonghan hiccuped, as a new wave of tears flowed down his face. He covered his face again, muffling his words, making it hard for Joshua to understand what he was saying, on top of the stuttering.

"Angel." Joshua said, swallowing thickly, trying his best not to cry. He pulled Jeonghan in his arms, and hugged him tight, as he couldn't say much without his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." Jeonghan said in Joshuas shoulder.

Joshua would have replied with a "Hey no, none of that." but he never had a chance since Seungcheol and Jun were currently walking their way.

"Is everything alright?" Seungcheol said, slowly approaching as he assessed the situation.

Jeonghan just whinned in Joshuas neck, as he hugged tighter.

"Hey Angel." Seungcheol knelt down, softly rubbing Jeonghans back, "When you're ready, we should go back to the others, they're pretty worried about you." Seungcheol said in a calm manner.

Jeonghan just shook his head no in Shuas shoulder, and cried harder.

"Only when you're ready, Hanni!" Jun quickly supplied, dropping down to eye level with his distressed doesang, and gently massaging his scalp.

"Is it alright if we stay?" Seungcheol questioned, momentarily taking his hand off Jeonghans back, not wanting to overwhelm the poor boy.

With a nod of affirmation, Seungcheol put his hand back and continued the hopefully comforting motion as Jun continued combing through the boys hair and Joshua held a protective hold on the visual. They sat in silence like this for a while, until Jeonghans cries tampered out.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry, I'm fine now." Jeonghan said pulling away from everyone, as he snapped back into reality, clearly embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Jun questioned, still seeing his brothers very clearly distressed features.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go back." Jeonghan said, getting up first, hugging himself, and hanging his head low, as he walked back, with the other 3 trying to catch up to him.

SCoups opened the door first, as Jeonghan was hesitant to come in.

Everyone who was in the living room laid their eyes on Jeonghan. That was about 5 sets of eyes on him, and he didn't need all that attention right now.

SCoups immediately went into action to set things back to normal. "Where's Vernon?"

"In his room with Seunghwan I think." Hoshi said shrugging from his spot at a barstool in the kitchen area.

"Get them both in here." SCoups instructed, as Hoshi wordlessly got off of the barstool to get them.

"And where's..." SCoups paused assessing who was missing. Dino and Mingyu were playing a video game on the console not looking as energetic as they usually were... They looked sad. Woozi was on his phone on the couch, and DK was also on the couch, not able to keep his eyes off Jeonghan. Let's see that leaves..."Wonwoo and... Minghao."

"Wonwoo's in the bathroom, and I don't know where Minghao went off to." Woozi said, not looking up from his phone.

"I'll go look for him." Jun said going off.

\----

Meanwhile Minghao, Vernon and Seunghwan were with eachother in one of the rooms.

Vernon ran off to his room immediately after Jeonghan broke down and left, and Seunghwan was close to follow behind. He sat on his bed wordlessly, and Seunghwan sat down with him. Vernons eyes looked distant and filled with regret.

He put his head in his hands as Seunghwan rubbed his back quietly.

Not long after, Minghao entered the room and sat on the floor bringing a pillow tightly to his chest.

"I know you must feel pretty bad about how you treated Hyung, but I yelled at him too... Wh... When we were racing those bumper carts, he cheated and could have hurt Mingyu. He meant no harm in it, just a little fun and games, but I... I was getting so angry, I knew I was scaring him but I... didn't back down."

Minghao started crying, and Vernon was already tearing up. It didn't take much for the half American descent to cry, but the things he said to his Hyung went way too far, and to know that he wasn't the only one to treat his Hyung horribly, pained his heart.

"It's okay guys, we'll talk to him when he gets back, he'll forgive you guys."

"I told him to leave me the f*** alone." Vernon said, voice wavering and thick, gripping his hands to his side. "I f***ed up, Kwanie."

Seungkwan just wordlessly hugged the distressed male, as the 3 sat in silence before Hoshi came in declaring they all have a meeting at 10 heckin pm at night.

\---

SCoups made sure there were enough seating arrangements for everyone to sit in a circle around the living room, as he cleared his throat to say "I think we should address some tension that has been going on for a while." He waited for everyone's undivided attention before continuing.

"Before I left the dorm to go find Jeonghan; Dino, Mingyu and DK were talking about how guilty they felt about prior incidents. I'm sure they aren't the only ones who felt that way." SCoups briefly glanced to Vernon who had his head bowed down in shame this entire conversation.

"I think we should let Jeonghan talk about how he's feeling right now, then we can go around in a circle and give everyone time to speak of they wish to. Jeonghan, if you will."

"I... I'm fine now really, I don't think you guys should feel guilty, I.. apologize for my previous behaviour." Jeonghan said timidly looking down, fidgeting with his hands.

"Would you rather talk about this later?" Joshua whispered to Jeonghan, never leaving his side. He could tell the older boy was still very overwhelmed.

"No, I want, no I... I want things normal again." Jeonghan said, embarrassment flushing his face, as his fidgeting got rougher.

"Hey let's all play a game tonight, no meeting, just game night, does a couple rounds of Uno sound nice?" Jun said, thinking quick to a solution.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeonghan mumbled loud enough for Jun to hear.

As Dino raced to grab a couple decks of Uno, everyone scooted closer so they could reach all the cards needed. Dino dealed out the deck, and everything went well. Jeonghan even won the first round. How lucky he thought. When he won the second round he couldn't believe it. When he realised he had a pretty good chance at winning the 3rd round, his mood started to change.

"Joshie, everyone's letting me win." Jeonghan quietly pouted, tugging onto his doesangs sleeve.

"Of course we're letting you win, we made you cry dude." That deserved Seungkwan an elbow to the stomach from Hoshi, as everyone waited for Jeonghan to react.

"No you didn't." Jeonghan said quietly, not wanting to let go of Shuas shirt.

"I did." Vernon said, guilt ridden in his voice.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Jeonghan roughly puts his hands up to his eyes, too rough for Joshua's liking. He attempted to take those shakey hands away but they wouldn't budge.

"No one's blaming you angel." SCoups said gently.

"Stop touching me" Jeongha said easily angered, shooing Joshua's arms away. "I'm a full on adult, I shouldn't have cried like that, I... You shouldn't feel like you have to let me win in a silly card game to make me feel better." Jeonghan huffed, folding his arms.

"If you still feel upset, maybe it's best to talk everything out J." SCoups gently suggested.

"I don't want to." Jeonghan resembled a kid throwing a temper tantrum about not getting all they wanted for Christmas.

"Well then what do you want?" The leader tried reasoning with the boy, bless his patient heart.

"I don't know."

"Okay, then why don't you want to talk it out?"

"I don't know, I was being a brat, I deserved it all."

"Bull****" Vernon intervened, startling Jeonghan a bit.

"Again with the language Vernon." SCoups scolded.

"If a good majority of us feel guilty for how we treated you, then you don't deserve it." Vernon tried reasoning with his Hyung.

"Except I should have learned my lesson the first time, and stopped bothering you guys." Jeonghan put his legs up and put his hands over his face again.

"Hyung, I know for a fact that what I said was too harsh" Jeonghan shook his head disagreeing, so Vernon continued. "I cussed at you. I told you to leave me alone. I called you annoying, and told you I was sick of you. Do you still think you deserve that?"

All Jeonghan did was muffle a cry in his hands. Everyone looked at Vernon with a mix of emotions; anger, confusion, worry, anything but gratefulness. 

Vernon quickly got to action, getting off his beanbag and slipping inbetween Jun and Jeonghan.

"Hyung. Jeonghan Hyung, listen to me." Vernon said, gently taking Jeonghans hands away from his face. "What I said was wrong okay. You don't deserve any of that, no matter what. I'm sorry I said any of that to you."

Vernon moved from his spot to the side, and sat behind Jeonghan to give him a tight reassuring back hug.

"We're all so sorry about everything, and that's why we're letting you win, hyungie." The8 added on.

"Not that you'd really need it anyway." Hoshi jumped in, making Jeonghan smile a genuine smile for the first time in a while.

As they finished up the game, Jeonghan figured his brothers loved him no matter what. Even if he clearly cheated on the last round of Uno, because everyone stoped going easy on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried getting into SVT when I first got into K-pop but the whole 13 members thing was hard... Yeah now I'm an NCT Stan... Anyway sorry if these characters are a little OC, I tried involving everyone.


End file.
